Synthetic procedures will be developed to introduce functional groups in simple and complex molecules. The chemistry, in particular cycloadditions, of small ring heterocycles will be investigated. Methods of synthesis and new heterocyclic systems will be developed and their chemistry studied. The stereochemistry, conformational analysis and mechanisms of these reactions will be investigated. Stereochemistry of reactions in four-membered ring and their ring expansion will be studied. Some of these compounds are of interest as potential anticancer agents.